


El rey pirata

by HistoryISculture



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pirate King - Freeform, Pirate King Elizabeth Swann
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Ella era indomable, fuerte y valiente. Ella era el rey pirata. Una mujer como ninguna otra.
Relationships: Davy Jones & Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth Swann & Bethren Court, Elizabeth Swann & Calypso/Tia Dalma, Elizabeth Swann & Sao Feng, Hector Barbossa & Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo pertenece a Disney. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Calypso era el mar, el agua que fluía libremente y bañaba a todas las criaturas marinas. Ella había dado el mar a los hombres y mujeres, pero siempre se había entristecido al comprobar que sólo los hombres habían decidido navegar sus mares, explorar sus océanos, mientras las mujeres se habían impuesto barreras mentales que las obligaba a quedarse en casa esperando a que sus maridos, padres o hermanos regresaran. Y lo peor de todo es que ellas mismas se convencían de que estar encerradas era algo que ellas querían, no algo que se las había impuesto. No eran los dioses los que manejaban sus vidas, eran ellas mismas.

Calypso era una diosa y, como tal, había vivido mucho tiempo, también se había enamorado, aunque no como los humanos lo hacían. Ella era el mar, ella no esperaría por nadie, ella saldría a navegar por su cuenta y luego, si quisiera regresaría con su amor, pero su libertad, su autodeterminación y su independencia estaban por encima de todo, por encima de ella misma y de cualquier amor que alguna vez pudo tener. Creyó firmemente que Davy Jones la entendía, ella era indómita, suave, salvaje como las olas. No comprendió que Davy Jones no la veía realmente. Y así, bajo un hechizo que él realizó, la ató a un cuerpo mortal, alejándola del mar, de lo que más quería.

Ella nunca despreció a los humanos, sólo sus formas. Los hombres la miraban con lujuria, como si alguna vez se sometiese a ellos, como si alguna vez pudiesen domarla. Las mujeres la criticaban, como si a ella le importase, Calypso era más libre que todas ellas, incluso con sus cadenas, nadie pudo someterla, ellas en su libertad no podían hacer nada por sí mismas por miedo a las críticas.

De entre todos los hombres, ella prefería a los piratas. Los piratas la ofrecían sus historias y la recordaban a su hogar. Al igual que ella, los piratas también tenían cadenas impuestas por la sociedad y al igual que ella, los piratas no seguían los límites establecidos, ellos también eran indómitos, salvajes en su furia, como el mismo mar. En cierto modo, los consideraba sus hijos.

De entre todos los piratas, Jack Sparrow siempre había sido su favorito. Bueno, Barbossa también. Ellos llevaban al mar en su corazón, a veces podía escucharlos cantando en la popa después de haber bebido demasiado ron, sobre todo a Sparrow. Le encantaba escuchar sus historias y de los dos piratas, Barbossa era el sensato. 

El imprudente Jack que nunca se había atado a nadie y a nada, salvo a su querida Perla, había aparecido un día en su casa, totalmente borracho murmurando algo sobre una doncella que había rescatado y que luego lo rescató a él de la soga. Calypso tuvo curiosidad por ella. No conocía a muchas mujeres de buena familia que se comportasen tan salvajemente y que empatizasen con los piratas. Cuando lo resucitó, Barbossa también hablaba muy bien de ella, se ganó su respeto, algo muy difícil de conseguir. La muchacha debía de ser extraordinaria si se había ganado el respeto de dos capitanes piratas.

Y así era. Elizabeth Swann era todo lo que Calypso deseaba que las mujeres fueran. Era indómita, fuerte, decidida, valiente, amable, cariñosa y leal con los suyos. Pero, al igual que muchas mujeres, estaba afectada por un mal que la corroía el alma: la obediencia. Había visto la evolución de la chica en las runas, sus ansías de libertad, su deseo de explorar el mundo. ¿Por qué simplemente no tomaba la oportunidad que se la había presentado y salía a navegar? Calypso no podía entenderlo. 

Pero entonces algo cambió en los mares. Elizabeth Swann se había enfrentado a Davy Jones como si fueran iguales, sin temor, sin estremecerse y sin llorar. Hombres más rudos, más fuertes y con peor temperamento habrían chillado como una chiquilla simplemente por estar en presencia de Davy Jones. Pero Elizabeth Swann se había convertido en Rey Pirata, al ver Will su poderío había escogido a su padre antes que a ella. En cierto modo se parecía mucho a su historia, salvo por algunos matices. Elizabeth escogió navegar con su tripulación pirata, siendo señor del Mar Meridional de China, título que le había otorgado Sao Feng. Se había escogido a sí misma, había decidido seguir siendo pirata, llevar los negocios de Sao Feng y, con su título de Rey, dominaba los mares.

Los mares cantaban alabanzas de su rey, las sirenas respetaban su barco, Sao Feng, siendo un espíritu incapaz de ser notado para el ojo humano había decidido supervisarla. Elizabeth Swann no podría escucharle, pero eso no le importaba. Él había quedado prendado de ella, de su inteligencia, su coraje y su belleza. Estaba fascinado de cómo una mujer acomodada se había enfrascado en una aventura de piratas, pero ante todo él la respetaba.

En cierto sentido, Calypso y Elizabeth eran muy parecidas. Ningún hombre podría domarlas. Jamás. No estaban hechas para la tierra, el mar siempre sería su hogar. Se sintió tranquila al comprobar que había dejado sus mares en buenas manos. Elizabeth sabía llevar el negocio, con un poco de ayuda de la Corte de los Hermanos y de Teague. Pero era un buen Rey, si no lo fuera Teague o cualquiera de los señores piratas la habría matado. No eran fáciles de que acatasen órdenes, eran piratas después de todo y la figura del rey implicaba obediencia, jerarquía y autoridad.

Calypso podría surcar los mares libremente de nuevo, sabiendo que sus hijos, los piratas, estaban a salvo. Elizabeth Swann se encargaría de eso. Eso no quería decir que ella los hubiese olvidado, algunos eran amigos muy queridos para ella y Calypso siempre estaría a su lado, mientras surcasen los mares, ella los protegería y escucharía las odas que le componían las sirenas, les mandaría olas sosegadas en sus noches más cansadas para que arrullasen el barco y encontrasen el consuelo en sus sueños.

Pero también vigilaría a Elizabeth Swann, porque no hay mujeres tan valientes como ella. Y ella era el Rey Pirata, alguien tendría que protegerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenme decirles que he tenido que hacer este fic, ya que a mi pesar no he descubierto fics en donde Elizabeth sea una mujer independiente. La mayoría de estos fics siempre la emparejan con alguien, sea con Jack Sparrow, William Turner o Norrington, algo absurdo pues ella está desde el primer momento buscando su propia libertad. El personaje femenino no tiene que estar casada para ser feliz, no necesita hijos para ser feliz, lo que necesita es ser feliz por ella misma. Y Elizabeth lleva diciendo desde la primera película que ella quiere casarse por amor, para acto seguido, embarcarse en aventuras en una tripulación pirata ¿cómo debo interpretar eso?   
> Me parece completamente absurdo el trato casi insignificante que (sobre todo en los fics) se le está dando a Elizabeth (y no sólo en los fics) no hay ningún rap de ella (cuando Gold Roger de Once Piece, también rey pirata, tiene varios raps). Así como tributos, ella apenas tiene.  
> Esto no es cuestión de feminismo, pero veo degradante que ella se tenga que quedar en una isla esperando que vuelva su marido durante diez años, sin hacer nada. ¿Porqué ella no puede ir a navegar durante diez años y después ese día reencontrarse los dos en la isla? La película tenía un buen argumento, pero el final absurdo. Elizabeth es una mujer, una persona (ficticia, pero persona), no un perro al que puedas ordenar quedarse en un sitio totalmente quieto hasta que el dueño se vuelva a acordar de ella. Es más, técnicamente Will está muerto, luego legalmente ella está viuda y puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.  
> Repito, esto no es feminismo, es historia (historia real), aquí tienen el nombre de las mujeres piratas más famosas de la historia (historia real, no fics), miren a ver si alguna de ellas dejó la piratería para esperar al marido y verlo una vez durante diez años: Sister Ping (pirata entre 1984 y 2000); Sadie Farrell (pirata durante 1869); Lai Choi San (pirata entre 1922 y 1939); Ching Shih (pirata entre 1801 y 1810) (se cree que esta mujer pudo inspirar el personaje de la señora Ching de Piratas del Caribe); Anne Bonny (pirata entre 1719 y 1720); Mary Read (pirata entre 1718 y 1820); Grace O'Malley (1530 – 1603).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo pertenece a Disney. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Jack Sparrow siempre se había preguntado por qué tuvo que fijarse en ella, la hija de un gobernador. Pero no hay que pasar mucho tiempo con Elizabeth Swann para darse cuenta de que ella no es como el resto de las mujeres. Había algo en ella, una chispa oculta que tendía a salir en los momentos más inoportunos y meterla en problemas, de donde su seducción innata, su destreza, su ingenio y su astucia la sacaban del meollo. Ella era igual que él en muchos sentidos.

Hay quien dice que llevar a una mujer en un barco trae mala suerte, pero Elizabeth había demostrado una y mil veces su valía. La mala suerte llega cuando ella no está a bordo. Tenía que respetar su ingenio, el truco del casillero casi hace que su locura lo controle al creerse traicionado. Fue muchos meses después de su rescate y de la caída de Davy Jones que comprendió lo que hizo Elizabeth: le había lanzado al casillero de Davy Jones sabiendo que Davy Jones estaba en el mar y, por tanto, no podría ir al casillero. Pero él ya no tendría que volver, incluso si moría, no volvería a pisar el casillero de Davy Jones. El trato fue ir una sola vez. Se sobreentendía que tendría que quedarse, pero eso no estaba estipulado en el contrato. Y Davy Jones lo sabía, por eso la odiaba tanto.

A Jack le divertía cómo los hombres se postraban ante ella. No sólo las reverencias que le hacían, ahora que, con su ayuda, había sido elegida Rey Pirata. Le divertía ver cómo la infravaloraban, como esperaban que se hubiese quedado en una isla esperando a Will. Como si ella fuera una doncella indefensa, como si necesitase protección de alguien. Tendría que pulir sus habilidades de lucha, eso era cierto. Will la había enseñado a defenderse, pero no a pelear como un pirata.

Ella era todo lo que un ciudadano puede pedir de su Rey. Era un rey que no se alejaba de las batallas, pero tampoco las buscaba. Se lanzaba al combate en primera línea al lado de su ejército. Era justa, pero dura cuando tenía que serlo. Jack sabía lo que hacía cuando decidió nombrarla rey. Había quién consideraba a Jack Sparrow un loco, pero en realidad sabía muy bien lo que hacía y hacer rey a Elizabeth Swann no fue casualidad. Quién lo conociera sabría que él sería el último en elegir a un rey, él era libre, un pirata y un pirata sólo se tenía a sí mismo y al mar. Elizabeth ya se había convertido en su rey hacía mucho tiempo. Por alguna razón desconocida, llevaba a esa chica en su corazón, sabía que nunca podría olvidarla.   
Y ahora menos. A Jack siempre le habían gustado las mujeres fuertes y Elizabeth ciertamente lo era. Él no era como Will, no buscaba una esposa trofeo, él respetaba a las mujeres, por eso las daba libertad para que hiciesen lo que su corazón les dijese, no lo que se esperaba que hiciesen. Jack no era como muchos hombres. Y Elizabeth se había ganado su lealtad desde aquel truco que hizo en la isla. Se había asombrado al verla luchar contra Davy Jones. El casillero no era un destino que quería para ella. Pero, al contrario que Will, Jack no impidió que Elizabeth se batiese contra Davy Jones, si bien el capitán del holandés era aterrador en todos los aspectos, Elizabeth, al ser rey pirata, portaba el mismo título que él: rey de los mares. Y Jack sabía que ella era lo suficientemente capaz de derrotarle sola, a fin de cuentas, ya había enviado a la muerte a Sao Feng, Norrington, y a él mismo, no se sorprendió al ver que Davy Jones y Will Turner también morían por su mano. La chica anhelaba libertad, la buscaba con desaliento en cada oportunidad y no es la primera vez que Jack se había preguntado si ella alguna vez se dio cuenta de sus acciones o si las hacía a posta.   
Estar en presencia de la Hermandad no era algo que a Jack le gustase, él era el pirata más escurridizo por alguna razón, pero nunca había podido rechazar un llamamiento de Elizabeth. Sabía que estaba atrapado, no por su físico, sino por su intelecto. Y Elizabeth lo sabía también. Ellos se comprendían más que ningún otro, pues ambos sienten el peso de sus cadenas, su confinamiento cuando están en tierra. Jack siempre tendrá a su Perla y Elizabeth, aunque a veces navegue bajo su bandera, tiene a su Emperatriz, con su propia bandera, la bandera del rey del mar. Sería una enorme falta de respeto para ambos insinuar que Elizabeth siempre viajará a bordo de la Perla. Él no la concedió la libertad para que la desperdiciase siguiendo sus aventuras. Él la concedió la libertad para que ella viese el mundo por sí misma. Por eso, aunque Jack la consideraba una amiga y en sus noches de deseo a bordo de la Perla, cuando la lujuria le invadía, en esas raras ocasiones en las que no sabía lo que quería y su brújula se ponía a girar sin sentido él sólo deseaba que Elizabeth y él fueran algo más que amigos, y aunque la Perla siempre estaba disponible para ella, él no la querría tanto si ella dejara de ser lo que es: una mujer decidida, fuerte, independiente, aventurera e inteligente.

Que ella se infravalore tanto al pensar que necesita a alguien, que todos la infravaloren porque es mujer, es pirata y es rey, no reina, rey, porque los piratas sólo tenían reyes, hacía que se enfureciera. 

Jack tenía su lealtad, la lealtad del rey y él tenía la suya. Ambos estaban juntos en esto, su amistad perduraría porque se aceptaban tal y como eran: dos caras de una misma moneda. Habían aceptado hacía mucho tiempo sus defectos y a pesar de ellos todavía se tenían el uno al otro.  
Jack siempre recordaría el día en la playa, era el día en el que alguien, al fin, había conseguido capturar el corazón del capitán Jack Sparrow. Pero tenía la fuerte sospecha de que su corazón siempre caería por ella, en sus artimañas y en su amistad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: TODO pertenece a Disney. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Hector Barbossa podría considerarse el mentor de Elizabeth en el mundo de la piratería. Después de todo, él había sido quién la había iniciado primero. Jack Sparrow llegaría después, porque fue a su barco, bajo su bandera, donde ella decidió embarcar. Podría decirse que ella le había elegido y ahora, que Elizabeth era rey, él había elegido ser su mentor, ayudado por Teague, la mostraban las verdaderas formas de la piratería, bajo las directrices del Código Pirata.

Barbossa había llegado a tener un cierto cariño hacia ella, así se lo había hecho saber a Calypso durante el tiempo que habían permanecido en su cabaña tras su resurrección. Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que al principio consideraba a la señorita Swann una molestia, una niña malcriada que había decidido embarcarse en una aventura de piratas por meros caprichos sin saber realmente lo que significaba estar atrapada en alta mar con más de treinta tripulantes y el capitán, siendo ella la única mujer a bordo. Pero se había dejado engañar por sus argucias una y otra vez, algo que, según tenía entendido, él tenía en común con Sparrow.

Pero a Jack, su mono, parecía gustarle. Ese siempre había sido una buena señal. El mono era como su sexto sentido, pero más fiable. Su mascota, su fiel compañero, sabía cuándo se iba a preparar un motín, cuando algo iba mal en la tripulación, cuando alguien no estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando alguien era fiable. Y el mono, ciertamente, parecía querer a Elizabeth. Pasaba todo el tiempo con ella y cuando no estaba a su lado, Barbossa no tenía que preocuparse de su paradero pues la mayoría de las veces, estaba con ella. 

Era algo extraño, Jack siempre había sido muy inquieto, al igual que Jack Sparrow pero causándole muchísimos menos problemas, sino se habría comprado un loro. Pero con Elizabeth, Jack parecía manso, casi dócil, como Jack Sparrow, pero disimulándolo un poco más. Jack acudía a su llamado si Elizabeth lo llamaba, afortunadamente también acudía cuando Barbossa lo llamaba, sino fuese así habría tenido que tomar una importante decisión y, quizá, regalárselo. ¿Le estaría dando de comer? Su actitud era muy extraña, hasta tal punto, que la tripulación de la Perla Negra había comenzado a murmurar cuando pensaba que él no les estaba escuchando. Decían que Elizabeth había embrujado al mono, igual que embrujó a Jack, a Norrington, a Sao Feng y a Will. 

La tripulación tenía un serio problema con las supersticiones y, como Elizabeth había derrotado a Davy Jones, a Sao Feng y había enviado a Jack Sparrow al casillero, una hazaña loable, tenía que admitir, ahora consideraban que Elizabeth no era humana y era una sirena a quién Calypso otorgó piernas para que pudiese embrujar y someter a cuantos navegantes quisiera. Por esa razón, ella gozaba de un respeto fuera de lo común en la Perla Negra, siempre acompañado de una reverencia que ella achacaba a ser el rey de los piratas y Barbossa, lejos de contradecirla, la dejó pensarlo. No pudo decir a Elizabeth que los piratas no tenían reyes, porque eran una república y no servían bajo ninguna monarquía, sólo bajo sus propias banderas, tampoco pudo decirla que una vez que se escogía a un rey, se escogía sólo para el acto que estaba debatiéndose y después volvía a ser uno de los miembros de la Hermandad de la Costa, o de la Corte, como algunos la llamaban. La razón de esto era simple, no querían que al rey lo consumiera la avaricia como había consumido a monarcas de Europa que dejaban al pueblo sin nada, adueñándose de las riquezas mientras sus súbditos se quedaban en la pobreza.

Pero como Elizabeth había derrotado a Davy Jones y a la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, los miembros de la Hermandad la temían y además, sabían que la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, junto con el Rey de Inglaterra, no dejarían que el asunto continuase, pues era una burla para ellos haber sido derrotados por una mujer, rey pirata, que antes era la hija de un distinguido gobernador. Habría represalias, eso lo sabían todos, por eso querían ahorrarse los trámites para reelegir a un rey. 

Afortunadamente, Elizabeth era una buena estratega y, en vez de crear leyes estúpidas, lo primero que había hecho fue hacer llamar a todos los miembros de la Hermandad: Sri Sumbhajee (Sr. Pirata del Océano Indico); Capitán Chevalle (Sr. Pirata del Mar Mediterráneo); Capitán Villanueva (Sr. Pirata del Mar Adriático); Capitán Héctor Barbossa (Sr. Pirata del Mar Caspio después de asesinar al antiguo rey del Mar Caspio William Grag); Capitán Jack Sparrow (Sr. Pirata del Caribe); Caballero Jocard (Sr. Pirata del Océano Atlántico); Amman el corsario (Sr. Pirata del Mar Negro); Señora Ching (Sra. Pirata del Océano Pacífico)

Al regresar de la batalla en donde Will y ella tomaron rumbos diferentes, olvidando la boda y los sentimientos, afortunadamente, en opinión de Barbossa ya que Elizabeth no estaba hecha para ser madre, quedarse en tierra y dejar que todos sus sueños se desvaneciesen, siendo ella merecedora de la libertad más absoluta y teniendo el arrojo y los medios necesarios para emprender su aventura, Elizabeth había convocado una reunión urgente con los Hermanos de la Costa para prepararse para un posible contrataque, aunque no sabían cuándo iba a llegar.

A Barbossa le había empezado a gustar este lado de Elizabeth, oculto la primera vez que se vieron, aunque no tan oculto como ella hubiese pretendido, porque seamos sinceros ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio pide hablar con el capitán pirata e intenta chantajearle cuando su tripulación asalta su casa? Elizabeth tenía una tenacidad como nunca antes había visto.

Si su padre hubiese visto la clase de mujer en la que Elizabeth se había convertido, estaría orgulloso de ella y de él por haberla criado así, aunque no le hubiese gustado el rumbo que había tomado su hija en la vida. Barbossa podría jurarlo, porque él era su mentor y estaba orgulloso de ella. Por eso se mantenía a su lado, dejaba que Jack jugase con ella cuanto quisiera, permitía que la tripulación esparciese todos esos rumores para que Elizabeth se crease un nombre y nadie osara desafiarla por ser mujer, porque en el mundo de la piratería, debía ser tan despiadada como él si quería sobrevivir, y el lado suave y romántico debía esconderse y sólo mostrarse con sus más allegados. Por eso, Barbossa ahora se mostraba un poco más cercano que la primera vez que se conocieron, aunque por mucho que se acerquen él nunca podrá confesar que es un privilegio y un honor servir bajo la bandera de Elizabeth Swann, su rey, por quién, con gusto, hincaría la rodilla para hacer la más profunda y sincera de las reverencias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: TODO pertenece a Disney. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Sao Feng era un espíritu. Tenía que admitirlo, la jugada le había salido cara. Había confundido a Elizabeth Swann, una simple humana con la diosa de los mares Calypso. Aunque quizás había capturado a una diosa igualmente. Ningún humano tendría el arrojo que Elizabeth tenía para tratar con piratas, la argucia para engañarlos, la astucia para saber inventar una falacia en el momento preciso y una belleza que podría compararse con la mismísima Calypso. Él no fue engañado, sólo no acertó con el nombre de la diosa que había capturado.

Había oído hablar muchas cosas de Elizabeth Swann antes de conocerla por primera vez, pero no le dio la importancia necesaria. Para él, ella sólo era otra de las rameras de Sparrow, otro de sus intereses amorosos y había pensado usarla contra él, pero para cuando llegaron a conocerse, Sparrow estaba muerto, en el casillero de Davy Jones, llevado allí por causas desconocidas. Se sorprendió gratamente al saber que la caída de Sparrow había sido una mujer y no precisamente una ramera, aunque podía apostar que Sparrow tenía un cierto interés en ella, romántico o no nunca podría decirlo, pues Sparrow era una causa perdida. Elizabeth podría hacerlo mejor.

Si Elizabeth hubiese elegido otorgarle su favor, él la habría colmado de joyas, se habría asegurado de que ella lo obtuviese todo, que no la faltase de nada, aunque también es cierto que la habría castigado severamente por su atrevimiento al hacerle creer que era la diosa Calypso, asique en cierta forma, Elizabeth estaba más segura con él muerto. 

Él la había conducido a que ella se convirtiera en rey pirata. Él la había nombrado capitana y señor del Mar Meridional de China. Una de sus mayores sorpresas había sido comprobar, después de morir, que Elizabeth había respetado su legado y lo había honrado. Incluso le había dedicado unas bonitas palabras y un minuto de silencio, un discurso que hizo que sus hombres se emocionaran y lo tuvieran en su memoria. Elizabeth estaba en buena compañía, sus hombres eran leales por muy piratas que fueran. Él siempre se había asegurado de rodearse de personas de las que podía fiarse, lo único que tenía que hacer ella era ganarse su confianza, algo que, por lo que había comprobado, había hecho sin esfuerzo alguno.  
Elizabeth Swann se había convertido en una pirata muy famosa, con una reputación digna de admirar y temer. Algunos, los más escépticos, habían creído que era una broma, un invento esparcido para hacerla parecer más temible de lo que realmente era. Todo el mundo sabía que Sao Feng era realmente cruel y, lo lógico era suponer que quién ocupase el cargo de Señor Pirata debía ser más cruel y temible que Sao Feng. Lo que no se imaginaba nadie era que las historias que se contaban de ella era totalmente ciertas.

Elizabeth le recordaba a una sirena. Creyó haber visto una, una vez en su vida. Una criatura fascinante, pero no era su belleza lo que te empujaba al mar, como muchos creían, era su voz, profunda, aguda, femenina. Los marineros se tiraban al mar porque pasaban demasiado tiempo en el barco y, al ver a una figura femenina, sea sirena o humana, el marino se tira a buscarla. Pasa lo mismo si dejas a la tripulación en un puerto con un burdel cerca. El mar puede volver loco hasta al más cabal de los hombres, Jack Sparrow es la prueba viviente de ello.

Pero al contrario de Sparrow, quien era un cobarde, un traidor y un mentiroso y nunca jamás olvidará la ofensa que le hizo por Liang Dao, Elizabeth era completamente de fiar y eso, en el mundo pirata, tenía más peso que una patente de corso. La reputación era todo, sobre todo en China. La señora Ching y él habían tenido acuerdos comerciales fiándose simplemente de la reputación de sus socios y, si alguna de las partes faltaba a su palabra, era severamente castigada y su reputación manchada permanentemente. Por eso, Sao Feng se había asegurado de cumplir su palabra fidedignamente, aunque al ser un pirata, había puesto matices y lagunas resultantes en beneficio propio, pero eso era algo que había que esperar con un pirata y que permitía el Código, por lo que no había ofensa real.

Pero sus hombres parecían trabajar bien bajo el dominio de Elizabeth, puede que extrañaran sus métodos, ya que ella era claramente más permisiva que él en ciertos aspectos, pero ninguno de ellos se había intentado amotinar de momento, lo que claramente era una señal de que ella podía tener un futuro entre ellos.

Sao Feng había decidido seguirla, convertirse en un espíritu aliado, un guardián puede decirse. Él había sido el capitán de esos hombres y era su obligación asegurarse de que ella no se extralimitara en sus funciones y no se volviese avariciosa. Sus hombres habían sido leales a él en vida, él sería leal a ellos en la muerte. Lo cierto es que sentía algo de remordimiento, se había comportado como un cobarde al hacer el pacto con Lord Beckett y entregar a los piratas a la marina. Entonces no había visto otro camino, entregar a sus compañeros señores de la piratería, esperando salvar a su tripulación. Aunque sabía que era arriesgado, en ese momento había creído que sólo estaba tratando con la marina, nunca creyó que Davy Jones estaba involucrado, aunque debería haberse dado cuenta cuando Barbossa mencionó a Calypso. 

No había honor en lo que había hecho. Estaba deshonrado y sus hombres también deberían haberlo estado. En condiciones normales, a nadie se le permitiría navegar con ellos, sus hombres no serían aceptados bajo otras banderas piratas y los acuerdos comerciales quedarían rotos. Eso era lo que decía el código. Que un pirata entregara a otro a la muerte a manos de sus enemigos o sin razón alguna, era una falta muy grave, la tripulación podría amotinarse justamente y matarle para que su reputación se reparase, aunque quedaría gravemente dañada. En cierto modo, Elizabeth le había ahorrado la vergüenza y la humillación. No estaba furioso con ella por haberlo matado, fue una muerte dulce poder probar esos labios que habían llevado a más de uno por el camino de la perdición.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: TODO pertenece a Disney. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Desde su casillero, Davy Jones aguardaba. Estaba furioso. Había sido vencido por una humana en su propio territorio: el mar. Las aguas del océano siempre le habían favorecido y la confianza había sido su perdición. 

Elizabeth Swann. Nunca olvidará ese nombre, lo juraba sobre su propio corazón. Esa mujer le había arrebatado todo: su barco, su tripulación, su territorio y su vida. Era una bruja, al igual que Calypso. Swann había engañado a todos, pero no pudo engañarle a él, supo desde el primer momento en que la vio en La Emperatriz, que ella era peligrosa. Era una capitana que no había temblado de miedo al verle y que eligió quedarse con su tripulación, no por cobardía sino por lealtad. Él había podido verlo con sus ojos.

Nunca la había subestimado ni tampoco infravalorado, porque sabía lo peligrosa que podía resultar una mujer, sobre todo en el mar. Calypso era la prueba viviente, él lo había dado todo por ella, hasta su alma y ella sólo le había traído desgracias. A veces extrañaba su vida como humano, recordaba la sensación de navegar libremente, sin obligaciones, entonces apareció Calypso y lo embaucó para que él la amase, aunque tenía que reconocer que en el fondo sabía que ella era inalcanzable, porque era el mismo mar y el mar te llama y cuando te tiene atrapado, te ahoga.

No todas las mujeres eran así, algunas eran demasiado dóciles para embarcar en la travesía, por eso los hombres mortales se cansaban antes de ellas, pues no tenían esa bravura necesaria para atraerles. Los hombres y las mujeres siempre habían amado de una forma completamente distinta; mientras que los poetas y escritores de valía hacían poemas de amor y cuentos románticos recalcando la bravura de los caballeros y las virtudes de la doncella que espera ser rescatada o necesita constantemente ayuda, esos escritos eran principalmente para las mujeres porque los hombres sólo querían una cosa: respeto. Ese era el gran secreto para que un hombre amase a una mujer sin buscar compañía ajena: respetarle y respetarse a sí misma. Y preferiblemente, los hombres amaban que las mujeres tuvieran bravura porque así no estaban indefensas ante los peligros del mundo.   
La capitana Swann había sido una de esas mujeres que te atrapan y te arrojan al abismo. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos: cómo ante ella habían sucumbido hombres de la talla de Sparrow, Sao Feng, William Turner o el Comodoro Norrington. Siempre supo que Sparrow algún día cometería el error de fijarse en algo inalcanzable y que ello le provocaría la muerte. Aunque no le gustaba tener similitudes con Sparrow, podía apreciar su dolor, pues era notable los sentimientos que tenía por la capitana Swann. También sentía lástima por el joven Turner, ella nunca amó a ninguno de ellos y todos creyeron que tenían una parte en su corazón, pero lo cierto era que ella sólo se amaba a sí misma. Calypso también se amaba más de lo que alguna vez le amó a él.

A pesar de todo la respetaba. Había tenido que estar bastante tiempo en su propio casillero, pensando en ella todos los días desde que fue enviado allí contra su voluntad. Él no podía morir, había sido el regalo o la maldición de Calypso, según se mire. Nadie de su tripulación le había acompañado, ahora servían bajo la bandera de Turner. No sabía cómo no había sucumbido a la locura. Debería estar loco, quizá lo estaba y no lo sabía. O puede que mantenerse cuerdo fuera la desgracia con la que Calypso le había obsequiado esta vez.

Era curioso cómo pensaba en ellas, las dos únicas mujeres que le habían maldecido, en lugar de pensar en su tripulación o en sus otros enemigos. Su mente estaba llena con imágenes y recuerdos de ellas, que se amontonaban y no le dejaban descansar, por lo que siempre estaba furioso y agotado. Ni siquiera tenía su órgano para poder tocar algo de música, canciones que había compuesto a lo largo de los años para su amada Calypso. Quizá algún día escribiría otra para Elizabeth Swann por haberle logrado derrotar, apreciaba un buen enemigo cuando se le presentaba y no cualquiera era rival para él. Muchos hombres más fieros se habían echado a llorar y, algunos, se habían meado de miedo en su presencia. Todos eran cobardes ante la muerte. 

Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a verlas. Había intentado varias veces salir del casillero, pero había resultado infructuoso. Él estaría aquí por un largo tiempo, lo sabía y lo aceptaba. La soledad terminaría llevándolo a la locura o quizá algún día vendría Calypso y le llevaría con ella. Él la esperaba todos los días, todos los minutos de su vida desde que la había conocido la había esperado. No sabía cuánto más de su dolor podía soportar. Al no tener corazón, le dolía el alma. Eso era algo que no se había podido arrancar, porque su corazón y su alma le pertenecían a Calypso.  
Deseaba poder evitar el infierno que vivía todos los días y que pronto experimentarían las víctimas de Elizabeth Swann, los afortunados de seguir con vida ya lo estaban viviendo. Ella nunca sería una mujer que se doblegase, que aguardase recatadamente, que dejase la piratería por el amor de un hombre. El rey Swann se había convertido en la personificación del mar en la tierra, bajo la protección de Calypso. Ella era más pirata de lo que el joven Turner alguna vez fue, incluso más que muchos de los piratas que navegan por el océano.

Los mares le llevan noticias, baladas de ella, canciones épicas de sus batallas y logros. A veces él quiere conversar con el mar, su único amigo, el que había visto su más pura decadencia. Pero entonces recordaba que el mar era Calypso y ahora el mar era Elizabeth Swann y la soledad volvía a embargarle y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente solo.

Se preguntó si Elizabeth Swann le llevaba en su memoria como algo más que un recuerdo. Davy Jones quería que ella pensara en él como en su mayor rival, porque algún día saldría de ese casillero y se volverían a encontrar. Entonces no habría cuartel para ella ni para Turner y los mares volverían a cantar sus baladas, volvería a infundir terror y ondearía su bandera una vez más.

Atrás quedaron sus disputas con Sparrow. Centrarse en vencer al rey Swann era lo único importante.


End file.
